Talk:KickBot/@comment-95.52.130.216-20170924014603/@comment-95.52.130.216-20170924120639
I'm really sorry, but does. Words on their own, no matter how "offensive" or "inappropriate", have no power to be such. It's people like you that give those word that privelege.' ' And don't play "intent is not conveyed easily through text" with me. What other meanings can "Mah Nigga" variation have when it was used in a response to someone who said he likes something, with me adding "*highfive*" prior to that (in the same sentence too)? I'll tell you. It has none. More than that, I'm not pissed about that as much as about the whole "kickbot can suspend people" thing as a whole. This is dumb, retarded and unfair system which needs to go. 1. There's no list of "bad" words published somewhere. People were banned for absolutely harmless things, from what I've seen. 2. It doesn't warn you if you do something wrong. It only does that if it KICKS you out of chat for the first time. "You used all-caps accidentaly, in a sentence longer than 3 words? Yeah, that deserves a kick and a warning. Oh, you said a bad word? ENJOY YOUR WEEK LONG SUSPENSION." No, it shouldn't work like that. 3. Bot gets "offended" for something while this game has profanity filter, player blacklist and report options. Is it necessary? No, it really isn't. 4. Finally, there is no timer showing me how long the suspension will last, making me contact INCREDIBLY slow support service, which probably won't help at all in the end. In conclusion, I might've agreed with you about me handling actions poorly, if the person I was talking too was actually offended by what I said. But he wasn't. KickBot '''was. I can acknowledge me being wrong if I harm or offend someone and I can say sorry for that, since I rarely mean that. I can acknowledge me being wrong if I was suspended because someone reported me, because that is indeed fair and I would've earned that. '''BUT THAT WAS NOT THE CASE. Giving dumb machine an option to suspend people for such long periods of time, with no humans involved is retarded. Banning people for using words, without any context, is absolutely retarded. There's lots and lots of different derogatory slurs in existance. What, bot should automatically ban people for using oreo, banana, cracker? '''Let's add '''commie, gypsy, brit '''and jap while we can, shall we? Got how retarded the idea is yet? You can't make using every single word, that's considered a "derogatory slur", a bannable offense. Neither you can place "nigger" (oh, pardon me,'' NIGGA'' in my case) at this tremendous pedestal and claim that it's incredibly offensive without any context to it. Citing "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer" in Warframe will get me banned too? Either none of these "derogatory slurs" are okay and DE puts a full list of every bannable word, or all of them are okay and DE should annihilate this fucking system. Suspensions of this duration should only be given out by humans, which have their judgement on the situation. US isn't the whole world and people in different parts of it shouldn't suffer from these suspenions while accidentally or jokingly using words someone finds "offensive". '''Context matters.